Christmas Gift
by Fallen-Angel-RM
Summary: Mikan and her friends are in a chat room but as time passes she's left alone with. . Natsume? or is she? First one-shot RxR? yeah i know, its not Christmas anymore... its a note at the very end thats why im like, re-posting it...
1. Christmas Gift

I do not own Gakuen Alice or Chatango XD

Christmas Special. . . .Enjoy!

Ok I'll tell ya their nickname's. (All their name's are random me cant think of anything .) Oh BTW if you see names that are not from our cast they are just people they meet on chatango.( there are lots of them. (mostly my friends on chatango (no it's not counted as a Shugo Chara Fic) (at least I think?)) XD

Dedicated To: The People I Love. ^-^

Natsume: CrimsonEye

Mikan: Tangerine1

Ruka: BunnyBoy

Hotaru: MoneyGrabber

-

_Tangerine1 has entered the chat room_

_Rimamashiroclown has entered the chat room_

_Renamiko has entered the chat room_

Rimamashiroclown: Hey People!

Rimamashiroclown: -hugs all-

Tangerine1: RIMA!! –hugs-

Renamiko: hey guys

Tangerine1: Are we the only one's here?

Rimamashiroclown: yupzz

_MoneyGrabber has entered the chat room_

Tangerine1: HOTARU!! –runs to hug Hotaru-

MoneyGrabber: -hit's Mikan with Baka Gun-

Tangerine1: Mou Hotaru you're so mean! =P

Rimamashiroclown: Hi Hotaru. . .

MoneyGrabber: Hey Rima. What happened to Rena?

Renamiko: I'm here

_Shinku5throzenmaiden has entered the chat room_

_CrimsonEye has entered the chat room_

_BunnyBoy has entered the chat room_

Rimamashiroclown: Shinku! You're finally online –glomps-

Tangerine1: shinku!!! –hugs-

Shinku5throzenmaiden: hi Rima –glomps- hey Mikan –hugs- XD

Shinku5throzenmaiden: Hi Rena, Hotaru, Ruka, Natsume. There are a whole lot of people online today isn't there?

Tangerine1: Sure is.

BunnyBoy: Hey guys. . .

Renamiko: Hey Ruka.

BunnyBoy: Hey Rena Christmas is in 3 day's right?

Renamiko: OMG I forgot. Sry guys brb.

Rimamashiroclown: -.-

Shinku5throzenmaiden: lolz

Tangerine1: . . .

_Cutegirl023 has entered the chat room_

Cutegirl023: RAWRRR

Tangerine1: Cute!!

Rimamashiroclown: Hey Cute –hugs-

Cutegirl023: -huggles-

Shinku5throzenmaiden: Hey Cute!

MoneyGrabber: Hey Cute. Brb making an invention

Cutegirl1023: Hey guys and kay

Rimamashiroclown: Kay. Let's play truth or dare!

Renamiko: Bck and rima, NO the last time we played we had to ---- Nagi remember?

CrimsonEye: You mean kiss?

Renamiko: SHUT IT

Rimamashiroclown: Nat you really know how to make a girl's day don't ya?

Cutegirl1023: I had to kiss him and I didn't even know who he was. T^T

Tangerine1: YOU GUYS HAD TO KISS NAGI?!

Nadeshikotemari: You don't have to shout it to the whole world Mikan.

Tangerine1: You didn't get kissed too did you Nade?

Nadeshikotemari: I did

Tangerine1: Poor people! ToT

Rimamashiro Yea we are hurt souls. . . it's so saddling right??

Cutegirl1023: I'm going PM's cyas l8r

Renamiko: cyas

Tangerine1: Bye

Rimamashiroclown: bye –hugs-

Shinku5throzenmaiden: Bye

_MoneyGrabber has left the chat room_

_Haruhi543 has entered the chat room_

Rimamashiroclown: Hey Haru! You just missed Hotaru

Tangerine1: HARU!!! Yea she's right u missed Hotaru. Well she's still online but she's just not here anymore ='(

Haruhi543: Hey all. I did? Sad =(

Renamiko:typing fanfics brb XDD

_BunnyBoy has left the chat room_

CrimsonEye: WTF I'm the only guy here.

Tangerine1: aw Poor Natsume.

_Chuck021 has entered the chat room_

_Chainlou has entered the chat room_

Rimamashiroclown: I'm sure Natsume's trying to kill himself now –smirks-

Cutegirl1023: HAHA

Shinku5throzenmaiden: =)

Tangerine1:Gd one rima XD

Chainlou: -yawns-

Nadeshikotemari: lolz

Rimamashiroclown: Hey shinku did you see the vid I posted a yesterday?

Shinku5throzenmaiden: yea I so agree!

Rimamashiroclown: I know right? It's like so EWWWW

Rimamashiroclown: I felt like puking

Shinku5throzenmaiden: Yes I know! .

Nadeshikotemari: -takes out coffin and sleeps in it- I'm dead

Rimamashiroclown: o.o

Tangerine1: NUU don't die Nade.

Rimamashiroclown: Sry guys gtg byebye. MERRY X'MAS

Chuck021: I'm getting bored with girl talk so I'm going too bye.

_Rimamashiroclown and Chuck021 has left the chat room_

. . . . . . .

Nadeshikotemari: DEAD CHAT. . . .well I'm going bye guys. Happy X'mas

Tangerine1: T^T don't leave me aloneee. . . .bye –sob- bye

_Nadeshikotemari has left the chat room_

_Chainlou and Haruhi543 has left the chat room_

Tangerine1: T.T they didn't even say bye. . .

* * *

Tangerine1: ANYONE HERE???? (ECHO)

CrimsonEye: Don't have to shout polka

Tangerine1: ARG I'm alone with the EVIL one!!!!

CrimsonEye: =.=

Renamiko: -laughs- Mikan I agree with you Natsume's then EVIL one. . . pfff HAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHA

CrimsonEye: Nobody asked you

Renamiko: -aura change- whispers to Nat: ..Ret =P

CrimsonEye: -twitches-

Cutegirl1023: sry guys gtg bye merry christmas

_Cutegirl1023 has left the chat room_

Renamiko: This place is getting depressing like me. .. . ja ne. . .. Merry Christmas

Tangerine1: WAAA Rena don't leave me hereeee T.T

_Renamiko has left the chat room_

Tangerine1: T.T now everyone's gone

CrimsonEye: I think they were scared of you

Tangerine1: Don't you think it's the other way round? =P

CrimsonEye: Nope I'm pretty sure they were scared of you.

Tangerine1: NATSUME!!!!

. . . . . . . .

CrimsonEye: Hey I can see you dancing through the window ya know. . .. strawberries

Tnagerine1: NA-SU-MEEEEEE!!!! Ur a pervert even online!!!!

CrimsonEye: Well there's not supposed to be a difference.

Tangerine1: . . . that's so wrong

CrimsonEye: No it's not.

Tangerine1: Yes it is

CrimsonEye: Its not

Tangerine1: It is

CrimsonEye: Not

Tangerine1: Is

CrimsonEye: Not

Tangerine1: Is

CrimsonEye: Not

Tangerine1: ISSS

CrimsonEye: Not

Tangerine1: IT IS AND THAT'S FINAL

CrimsonEye: W/e strawberries

Tangerine1:

CrimsonEye: What if I don't want to?

Tangerine1: . . . . ur acting like a baby Natsume

CrimsonEye: Amazing

Tangerine1: What is??? O.o

CrimsonEye: -kisses Mikan- Merry Christmas –winks-

_CrimsonEye has left the chat room_

Tangerine1: NATSUMEEEE. I'm going to kill you when I see u again. ..

MoneyGrabber: It's ok I got everything on tape

Tangerine1: Since when were you here?

MoneyGrabber: Nobody know's –grins-

* * *

Me: ok I know that was lame. . .

Natsume: It was barely related to Christmas

Me: Well in a way . . . .MERRY CHRSTMAS!!!!


	2. Follow Up Note!

Hey guys, I think I'm gonna do a follow up to this one shot. So, when its out I'll post the details here. It might take a while though, because I'm also thinking of doing another fic.

Obviously I'm only going to do these new fic's after I'm finished with the ones I'm doing now…..

Ja✰

~Rena


End file.
